At The Edge
by reiths89
Summary: Tolong tarik aku, dari ambang psikosis yang mengurung hatiku. No lime, tetapi attempted suicide and depression matter, jadi karena itu saya kasih rated M. Please read and review Minna.. arigatou...


_**Tarik aku dari ambang psikosis yang mengurung hatiku.**_

 _ **At The Edge**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita depresi dan attempted suicide.**_

#####

Beberapa mata memandang seorang remaja berambut raven yang berjalan tanpa memandangi orang orang di sekeliling. Baginya tak ada yang menyenangkan dari memperhatikan orang orang itu, hanya membuat pagi yang buruk, malah akan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Eh, maaf, hahaha.. Iya.. Lalu.."

Jalannya terhenti ketika seorang murid lain menabrak bahunya tanpa disengaja. Mata hitam kelam menatap ke arah bahu kanan yang baru saja tersentuh tanpa disengaja. Wajah tampan yang dihiasi beberapa plester putih di beberapa bagian berubah mengeras. Ingin sekali tangan yang masih memegang tas sekolah dilemparkan ke arah orang bodoh yang baru saja menabraknya. Tapi perlahan ia menarik napas dan melepaskan keras, sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ruangan kelas yang dituju.

Seperti biasa, kelas itu ribut. Semua yang selalu terjadi di semua sekolah. Tak ada yang aneh. Mungkin kecuali hari ini, beberapa murid memberi perhatian lebih pada teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat memar, lebam dan plester yang menempel di kening, sudut bibir dan di sudut mata kelamnya. Hei ini pemandangan baru. Anak terpintar di Konoha High School, yang tak pernah terlibat masalah, baik pelajaran ataupun sikap, hari ini datang dengan wajah lebam seperti habis berkelahi? Ada apa ini?

"Teme, wajahmu kenapa?," suara cempreng membuat wajahnya meringis. Rasanya semakin membuat memarnya terasa sakit mendengarkan teriakan di pagi hari ini.

"Dobe, diamlah! Kepalaku bisa pecah kalau kau berteriak lagi," erangnya kesal dan meletakkan wajah yang masih memar di atas meja. Ada rasa sakit yang sempat menjalar dari sana, tapi ia akui, otaknya menikmati hal itu. Mata kelam menatap awan awan putih yang berjalan beriringan di atas sana. Terlihat bebas dan penuh kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan hah? Lucu!

"Yo, Teme," kelereng biru di depan matanya membuatnya terperanjat. Begitu dekat dengannya namun juga begitu jauh.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik baik saja?," mata kelam masih menatap tak berkedip pada kelereng biru yang menatap dengan wajah serius. Namun, panggilan Sasuke dari pemuda di depannya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunan pagi. Hanya ketika Naruto khawatir, maka si pemuda blonde itu akan memanggil nama kecilnya. Apakah Sasuke sekarang menguarkan aura yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, bahkan sahabatnya yang idiot ini saja bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Aku akan tidur di UKS. Tolong katakan pada Kakashi sensei aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau bolos?," suara cempreng itu kembali mengisi telinganya. Kakinya tertahan, ketika nada khawatir dari pemuda blonde itu kembali terdengar. Tapi saat ini, ia benar benar tak ingin terganggu oleh apapun, bahkan oleh Naruto sekalipun. Sasuke butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan juga pikiran. Karena itu, Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan, hanya pergi begitu saja dari ruangan kelas yang membuat dada terasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Mata biru Naruto melihat ke arah pemuda berambut kelam yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Aku boleh datang ke rumahmu?," tanyanya ragu. Naruto menatapnya bingung. Kenapa mesti bertanya, bukankah biasanya saja Sasuke datang kapanpun ia suka ke rumah Naruto. Menginvasi tempat tidur Naruto dan seluruh isi ruangan, bahkan tak perlu ada ijin darinya. Tapi, kenapa hari ini ia malah bertanya dulu? Sepertinya perkelahian itu membuat sesuatu di otak Sasuke konslet.

"Kau aneh Teme, biasanya kau datang tanpa permisi. Kenapa hari ini kau malah minta ijin?," Naruto menyuarakan isi hatinya pada remaja yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Aku tanya boleh tidak," terdengar geraman dari nada suara Sasuke barusan. Apa dia marah, pikir Naruto lagi. Tapi, sudahlah. Sejak kapan memangnya seorang Naruto bisa menghalangi keinginan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Baik. Tapi traktir aku ramen dulu," cengiran lima jari yang ditampakkan Naruto membuat sebuah senyum sedikit terkembang di bibir Sasuke. Hilang sudah raut wajah yang keras barusan. Naruto memang paling mengerti bagaimana membuatnya tersenyum di saat saat ia sedang tak ingin tersenyum.

#####

"Kau masih belum makan?," Sasuke membuka mata kelam, kembali memandangi Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi belajar. Buku buku pelajaran terbuka di depannya. Mata biru itu lagi lagi menatap khawatir. Ada perasaan senang di hati kecil Sasuke yang kembali mendapatkan tatapan khawatir yang sama.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucapnya pelan dan kembali menutup manik hitam yang terasa begitu lelah.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau tidak makan sejak tadi siang. Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam. Bagaimana.. Eh, kau mau kemana?," tanya Naruto lagi lagi ketika Sasuke tiba tiba berangkat dari tempat tidur yang ia tempati sejak tadi pulang sekolah sampai hari menjelang gelap. Bahkan tadi Naruto mengira remaja berambut kelam itu tidak akan mau berangkat dari tempat tidur lagi sampai Naruto memaksanya pulang seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang ia malah berangkat dan mulai mengemasi barang barang yang tadi dibawa olehnya. Jaket hitam bersiluet serigala di belakang, kembali dikenakan, sementara backpack biru dongker dilemparkan ke arah Naruto yang masih menatap bingung.

"Besok bawa tasku ke sekolah," perintahnya. Dan jadilah panggilan Teme kembali mengisi telinga, walaupun pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu sudah ditutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke melajukan motor sport merah membelah jalanan malam. Jalanan yang semula ramai, menjadi semakin sepi seiring jalan menuju gunung yang dituju saat ini. Malam ini Sasuke ingin menuju ke suatu tempat yang didengarnya dari bisik bisik beberapa orang yang pernah ditemui. Tempat yang mungkin bisa membuang segala gundah di hati, untuk saat ini.

Mata kelamnya menangkap sinar lampu halogen putih di belakang dari sepeda motor hitam yang sepertinya mulai menyusul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kecepatan sepeda motor itu sedikit berkurang, menyesuaikan dengan kecepatan Sasuke. Geberan gas beberapa kali dan pandangan dari mata coklat di balik kaca visor helm yang dikenakan membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisn. Alis pemilik mata coklat itu seakan terangkat dengan pandangan mata senang padanya dan kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangan ke arah depan sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mengajak. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan, sebuah seringai kecil menggantung di bibir. Sasuke menggeber gas sepeda motornya beberapa kali, sebelum keduanya melaju kencang, mengisi jalanan yang terbilang sepi dengan deru suara mesin yang keras.

#####

'Plak'

Suara tamparan menggema keras di dalam ruangan. Suara jeritan tertahan terdengar dari seorang wanita cantik berusia tiga puluhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari suaminya. Mata hitam menatap lekat tak berdaya pada anak keduanya yang saat ini telah kembali menatap mata sang kepala keluarga tanpa rasa takut. Mata hitam kelam menantang sang kepala keluarga untuk kembali menamparnya.

"Anak kurang ajar," kembali tangan kekar itu terangkat, jika saja tangan seorang pemuda lain tidak menahan maka sudah bisa dipastikan, tamparan akan kembali menyambar wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi. Adikmu ini perlu diberi pelajaran. Kemarin tanpa sebab ia mengajakmu berkelahi dan sekarang ia baru pulang jam 3 pagi! Katakan Sasuke apa maumu?," mata kelam Sasuke memandang tanpa ekspresi pada otousan yang masih memendam kemarahan padanya. Lalu, apa maunya?

Sasuke memandang ke arah lantai ubin yang terlihat kotor karena injakan sepatu yang kotor. Sepertinya para pelayan akan mendengus kesal padanya besok. Jemarinya bermain di bibir yang terasa sakit karena tamparan keras dari tangan sang otousan. Lidahnya pun bisa menangkap rasa besi dan asin yang dihisap semakin keras, agar rasa yang memberinya kenikmatan itu bisa terus dikecap. Lalu, apa keinginannya? Sepertinya Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, kan. Matan kelam kembali menatap mata kelam milik sang otousan yang masih memandang kesal dan kecewa.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu, "Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku lelah," jawabnya pelan seraya menikmati rasa sakit di bibir yang berdarah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga anggota keluarganya. Telinganya masih mendengar teriakan sumpah serapah otousan yang mengatakan ia anak yang tidak tahu diuntung, anak kurang ajar, anak yang inilah, anak yang itulah. Tapi ia sudah terlalu tuli untuk memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang kemari malam juga didengar setelah Sasuke menyerang Itachi yang masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk menanyakan keadaannya setelah dimarahi oleh sang kepala keluarga karena hasil ulangan dan nilai pelajarannya yang buruk akhir akhir ini. Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian semalam, walau sejujurnya Sasuke masih belum puas untuk meluapkan amarah.

#####

Jemari tangan bermain ketukan pelan di lantai ubin ruangan. Tubuh terbaring di lantai dingin ruangan yang sesungguhnya ia anggap penjara. Walaupun penuh dengan barang barang modern berteknologi tinggi sebagai penghias, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuat Sasuke merasa senang ataupun bahagia. Bahagia? Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia? Kapan terakhir kali merasa hatinya dipenuhi perasaan? Kapan terakhir kalinya Sasuke tertawa?

Jemari panjang pianonya tetap mengetuk lantai yang masih menjadi tempat pembaringan. Pikiran kembali pada balapan yang baru saja dilakoninya. Sasuke kembali terkekeh pelan. Balapan ya? Sepertinya besok ia tidak bisa ikut seperti janjinya pada Yahiko, setelah mendengar otousan mengatakan sepeda motornya akan disita. Sayang sekali, padahal Sasuke baru saja menemukan hobi baru. Sekarang lebih baik ia berpikir bagaimana untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali sepeda motornya. Mungkin kembali menjadi anak baik di depan mata keluarganya untuk sementara waktu? Ya, begitu saja, kalau ia bisa kembali menjadi anak baik sih?

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidur di lantai?," suara khawatir menyambut pendengaran Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkat. Mata kelam mengerjap beberapa kali,sebelum mendapatkan kesadaran kembali seratus persen. Wajah khawatir sang okaasan mengisi pandangannya. Kenapa okaasan begitu khawatir, bukannya dia hanya tidur di lantai? Lagipula ia sudah melakukannya beberapa minggu belakangan ini, kenapa dia malah kaget? Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan hal itu? Lagipula sekarang ini sedang mendekati pergantian musim, dari semi ke musim panas, tentu saja akhir akhir ini udara menjadi panas, tidak anehkan Sasuke memilih lantai yang lebih dingin dari tempat tidur?

"Sudahlah Mikoto, anak itu hanya mencari perhatianmu saja," kata kata sarkastis yang didengar, membuat matanya memandang nyalang ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ya pria yang dipanggil otousan memang sudah berjalan pergi, terdengar dari derap sepatu yang didengar oleh Sasuke menggema di lantai ubin. Sejak kapan dia mencari perhatian? Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur di lantai, jadi kenapa dia masih mengkritik tindakannya kali ini? Dasar pria brengsek, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sopir akan mengantar dan menjemputmu dari sekolah mulai hari ini. Dan malam nanti seorang guru private akan datang untuk mengajarimu," pernyataan mutlak meluncur dari bibir seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Pernyataan yang tidak boleh dibantah, walau oleh seorang istri yang sangat dicintai atau anak sulung kebanggaan.

Sementara mata hitam kelam lain menatap makanan yang baru saja diambil dengan sumpit hitam ditangan. Tak ada pergerakan apapun kecuali, deru napas lembut dari hidung. Matanya hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah, jika tidak naik motor," ucapnya santai dan membiarkan sumpit di tangan jatuh ke meja dan bergulir pelan sebelum jatuh mengenai lantai ubin di dekat sepatu hitam. Lagipula Sasuke memang tidak bernafsu makan sejak tadi.

"Jangan pancing emosiku Sasuke. Keputusan ini mutlak, mau tidak mau kau harus mau," kembali pernyataan keras terlontar dari mulut otousan.

Dadanya terasa sakit, walau ekpresinya datar. Menangis dalam diam, walaupun airmata tidak turun dari mata kelam. Dan Sasuke sangat marah. Sangat, sangat, sangat marah. Entah tubuhnya masih bisa menuruti keinginan otak yang sedikit masih waras atau tidak. Tapi sejak mendengar pernyataan dari pria yang dipanggil otousan, darahnya serasa mendidih. Ingin sekali ia mencincang pria tua brengsek yang selalu memandangnya sebelah mata selama ini. Apa dia pikir dia bisa selalu mengatur Sasuke? Apa dia pikir Sasuke akan selalu menjadi anak penurut seperti Itachi? Apa dia pikir Sasuke akan bisa menjadi Itachi kedua? Tapi sayangnya dia adalah Sasuke yang tidak sempurna, bukan Itachi yang sempurna. Dan Sasuke akan semakin melengkapi ketidaksempurnaan itu sekarang.

"Kyaa..," suara jeritan Mikoto menggema melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa piring yang pecah, makanan yang berserakan dan sang suami yang berwajah marah melihat apa saja yang baru saja terjadi. Pakaian yang kotor terkena lemparan sup yang dilemparkan anak kedua.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?," Itachi memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke yang memandang otousan dengan pandangan marah. Mata kelam yang dari tadi diperhatikannya tanpa emosi, sekarang menguarkan kebencian yang begitu dalam, bahkan kata kata otousan yang barusan mampu membuatnya melakukan hal yang keluar dari nalar.

"Anak keparat," geram Fugaku, namun sedetik kemudian kebingungan malah mengisi pandangan. Mata hitam kelam yang memandangnya benci barusan, mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Perlahan jari piano putih milik Sasuke terlihat menyentuh cairan yang pastinya hangat itu dengan gemetaran dan tak percaya. Mata hitam kelam yang sama dengannya itu berubah menjadi.. Takutkah?

"Kkkhh... Air mata? Aku.. Menangis?," sekarang mata kelam itu memandang bingung pada tetesan air yang menyentuh jari jari putih pucat. Pergerakan emosi yang begitu cepat dalam wajah putih pucat Sasuke semakin membuat tiga orang lainnya bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi pelan, membuat mata kelam Sasuke yang sudah kembali kosong memandang aniki yang hanya lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Orang paling sempurna menurut otousan. Orang yang harus menjadi panutan hidupnya. Tapi, melihat pemuda itu malah membuat Sasuke muak! Gara gara dia, Sasuke selalu dinomorduakan. Gara gara Itachi, Sasuke selalu duduk dibalik bayang bayang kesempurnaan Itachi tanpa bisa menoleh. Semua gara gara Itachi! Semua gara gara aniki yang hanya terlalu sempurna dimata otousan. Tidak bukan hanya Itachi. Semuanya sama, mereka sama. Kedua orang tua yang hanya memandang Itachi bukannya Sasuke. Kedua orang tua yang bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu ketika Sasuke sakit, jika tidak membuka mulut untuk bicara. Kedua orang tua yang hanya memperdulikan reputasi, uang atau apalah itu tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang selalu sendirian di rumah gelap.

Senyuman mengisi wajah tampannya, ketika mengingat Naruto yang selalu cerewet, Kushina kaa-chan yang akan memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sup jika Sasuke tidak menghabiskan makanan dan Minato tou-chan yang akan mengajarkannya cara mengusili Naruto setiap ada celah untuk melakukannya. Keluarga kecil sederhana yang menerima Sasuke apa adanya dan bersikap kepada Sasuke seperti keluarganya sendiri. Setiap mereka pergi berjalan jalan, Sasuke selalu diajak ikut, entah memancing, berkemah di depan rumah mereka yang dianggap Sasuke bodoh, namun sangat dinikmatinya.

"Aku benci keluarga ini. Aku benci kalian," senyuman yang sempat muncul itu kembali hilang ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata kata itu dan memberi keluarganya tatapan kosong.

"Aku... Benci... Kalian..," ucapnya dengan nada sing a song beserta kekehan kecil seperti yang kemarin dan berjalan menjauh dari tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya menjauh, menaiki tangga. Sasuke kembali mengunci dunianya di dalam penjara kecil miliknya.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

Pintu di dalam ruangan yang dibiarkan gelap terbuka. Gorden gorden kuning emas sengaja ditutup agar sinar matahari tak masuk dan mengganggu pemilik ruangan. Walaupun sekarang cahaya datang dari sana, dari pintu yang terbuka. Pintu yang tidak bisa ditutup oleh Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Teme?," panggilan serak mengisi pendengaran Sasuke yang terkejut dengan suara yang tidak mungkin ia pikir ada di tempat ini sekarang. Tapi buktinya ia bisa mendengar suara serak yang terkadang cempreng itu sekarang. Perlahan, Sasuke membalik tubuh dan menatap cahaya yang membuatnya silau, karena terlalu lama berada di tempat gelap. Dan sekarang ia harus menutup kelopak mata onyx ketika lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Menampakkan diri Sasuke yang masih berbaring di ubin keras dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap, bahkan sepatu hitam masih terpasang. Saphire biru hanya memandang sekilas sebelum menutup pintu yang terbuka dengan tangan kiri dan meletakkan baki berisi semangkok bubur ke atas meja belajar Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Mikoto kaa-chan bilang kau tidak sarapan, juga makan siang. Jadi kubawakan bubur buatan kaa-chan. Ayo makan dulu, kau tidak mau kena penyakit maag kan? Kau tahu penyakit itu menyebalkan 'kan, Teme?," suara cerewet yang selalu saja mengganggu setiap saat. Namun nada penuh kekhawatiran itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Walaupun, Naruto tidak bertanya, kenapa Sasuke berbaring di lantai, kenapa lampu ruangan dipadamkan dan kenapa gorden gorden besar itu sengaja digerai, padahal hari masih sore? Yah, itulah Naruto, seorang manusia bodoh, yang sangat tahu kapan ia harus bertanya, kapan harus diam dan seseorang yang sangat tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari pembaringan dengan Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk di lantai bersebelahan, dengan baki coklat berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul panas. Onyx dan saphire bertemu. Sebelum tangan tan berkulit lembut menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan dengan tangan hangat yang menyentuh kulit pipi yang dingin.

"Apa masih sakit?," suara serak Naruto mengisi pendengaran Sasuke kembali. Mata saphire sepertinya masih setia bergelayut di pipi kirinya yang ia tahu sedikit memar karena tamparan otousan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat poni hitam yang sedikit panjang bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kepala yang pelan. Onyx dan saphire kembali bertemu, sebelum Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Secara perlahan tangan Naruto mengambil sendok untuk menyedoki bubur hangat di pangkuan, tentu saja dengan baki sebagai perantaranya. Bibir mungil Naruto meniup pelan bubur di dalam sendok sebelum memberikannya pada Sasuke yang menerima dengan enggan. Tapi benar apa kata Naruto tadi, jika ia tidak makan, maka penyakit maag akan mendera. Dan mendapatkan penyakit yang membuat perut melilit tidak ada dalam rencana Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di atas ranjangmu yang empuk itu?," kali ini Naruto mulai bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya. Semangkuk bubur yang masih tertinggal setengah tersampir di atas meja belajar.

Hanya diam yang didapat Naruto sebagai jawaban dan dengusan kecil dari Narutolah yang menjawab keheningan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tangan berkulit karamel Naruto bermain dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit basah. Yah, setidaknya Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan memintanya mengganti ke pakaian sehari hari.

"Kau kurusan ya 'Suke," tangan hangat lagi lagi membelai wajahnya.

"Benarkah?," hanya kepura puraan yang ia ucapkan. Kurusan? Ya, ia tahu benar tubuhnya saat ini jauh lebih kurus dari biasanya. Bahkan celana yang biasa dikenakan terasa benar benar kebesaran. Apalagi beberapa tulang rusuk terasa menonjol di beberapa tempat. Apa karena akhir akhir ini makanan sangat jarang masuk ke dalam tubuhnyakah?

"Apa kau akan menginap?," tanya Sasuke pelan pada Naruto, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto yang terkadang memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Mencoba sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jika kau mau tidur di ranjangmu, aku akan menginap," jawab Naruto mantap. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan yang dirasakan Naruto di pangkuannya.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini, Sasuke tidak merasa sendiri di ranjang besar miliknya. Dan mungkin malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

#####

Sasuke memandang smartphone yang digenggamnya. Baru saja ia mendapatkan pesan dari sahabat Dobenya, si pemuda pirang tidak bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha malam ini karena punya rencana dengan si pemuda anjing, Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melemparkan smartphone berwarna hitam ke lantai. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong walau smartphone yang dilempar meninggalkan retak di layar hitam.

Memangnya apa bagusnya anak anjing sialan itu, sehingga Naruto lebih memilih menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama Kiba? Memangnya siapa yang sahabatnya? Sasuke atau Kiba?

Kembali Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya juga Sasuke kembali tidur di atas ranjang hangat namun memberikan rasa kosong yang dalam di hati, kecuali jika bersama Naruto beberapa malam ini. Sepertinya memang lebih menyenangkan tidur di lantai dingin, tapi memberikan rasa nyaman di dada daripada di atas tempat ini. Atau mungkin Sasuke bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, seperti balapan misalnya? Seringaian menggantung di bibir Sasuke, yang beranjak dari tempat tidur yang diduduki dari tadi.

.

.

.

Mata kelam milik Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan. Helm hitam di tangan kanan, sementara kunci sepeda motor yang baru saja didapat dari ruang kerja otousan digenggam di tangan kiri. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, pantas saja jika orang tuanya sudah bersantai di dalam kamar pribadi mereka, dan Itachi? Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing soal baka anikinya.

Kembali kaki berbalut sneakers hitam berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang disinari rembulan yang bersinar terang malam ini, semakin memikat hati. Tapi bukan untuk mengagumi rembulan, Sasuke mengendap endap. Kaki jenjang berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan parkir dimana motor sport kesayangannya terparkir.

Suara kaki yang agak keras menggema di ruangan parkir, ketika Sasuke membawa kakinya sendiri berlari cepat ke arah motor sport merah yang terparkir di ujung ruangan. Apalagi tadi mata hitamnya sempat bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Itachi yang tiba tiba keluar dari kamar dan memergoki Sasuke dari railing tangga lantai dua. Ini tidak bagus.

"Tuan muda, kembali. Tuan besar tak mengijinkan anda untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah," benar kan, beberapa bodyguard sudah mulai berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke menaiki motor merah miliknya dan menggebernya keras. Rasa rindu yang sempat menyergap beberapa hari ini, hilang, ketika tangan berkulit porselen menyentuh kembali motor kesayangan miliknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke ditemani Naruto ke sekolah pergi dan pulang harus bersama seorang sopir, ah maksudnya bodyguard otousan. Dan saat ini ketika tangannya kembali menyentuh motor ini, mana mau ia melepasnya?

Beberapa bodyguard langsung memberinya jalan, tentu saja mereka masih sayang nyawa, daripada menahan sepeda motor yang berkecepatan tinggi. Tapi semua yang berjalan harus berhenti juga, seperti Sasuke yang sekarang berhenti ketika melihat pagar besar di depan rumah, ah salah maksudnya penjara berkedok mansion yang sekarang masih tertutup rapat tanpa meninggalkan celah. Jaraknya dan pintu pagar penjara itu tidaklah jauh, hanya sekitar 200 m, namun ditambah derap langkah lari di belakang, rasanya pintu pagar itu ingin menjauh. Belum lagi, teriakan yang sangat familiar di belakang, suara okaasan yang memanggilnya untuk kembali. Tapi masa bodoh, ia sedang bosan dan tak ada yang mau menemaninya. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Jadi Sasuke boleh egois untuk urusannya sendirikan? Walau pintu pagar masih menghalangi, tapi, bagaimana kalau dia membuat pertunjukkan cantik? Sasuke jadi ingin bertaruh, siapa yang kalah kali ini, pintu pagar atau sepeda motornya?

Suara geberan mesin yang keras, membuat mata Itachi terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang ia pikir akan dilakukan olehnya kan? Sasuke tidak akan senekat itu kan? Tidak!

"Buka pintu pagarnya! Kalian cepat buka!," teriak Itachi yang berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih menggeber gas sepeda motornya. Tidak, jangan Sasuke!

Beberapa penjaga menatap bingung dengan teriakan si anak sulung. Mana mungkin mereka membuka pintu pagar, bisa bisa nanti mereka yang dipecat oleh si kepala keluarga. Tapi pikiran apapun itu hilang, lampu halogen putih berlari mendekat ke arah pagar besi yang tinggi, sementara teriakan Itachi semakin teredam dengan suara geberan mesin.

"Buka pintu pagar, cepat! Tuan muda akan menabraknya, cepat!," barulah mereka sadar, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang gila. Bukan hanya berani melawan perintah seorang Fugaku Uchiha tapi juga malah bermain dengan nyawanya sendiri. Lihat saja, menggeber motor sportnya ke arah pagar besi yang sangat kuat, bukannya remaja beranjak dewasa itu berniat bunuh diri?

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke dengan seringai di balik helm. Motor sportnya sudah berlalu kencang melewati pagar yang untungnya sudah cukup terbuka untuk satu sepeda motor lewat. Yak, taruhan pertama dimenangkan Sasuke.

#####

Suara klakson yang sahut menyahut dan teriakan marah, diterima Sasuke yang melajukan motor secara sembarangan. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan semua itu, lagipula Sasuke tidak membuat mereka celaka kan? Lagipula, suasana hangat di malam minggu, terlalu sayang dilewatkan Sasuke jika hanya untuk menerima cacian dan umpatan dari pengguna jalan lain.

"Hei kau! Apa kau ingin mati? Kau tahu tindakanmu tadi hampir membuat suamiku menabrak pengendara lainnya," Sasuke sedikit mengerling ke arah kanan mendengar teriakan seorang wanita muda dari dalam mobil dengan kaca yang terbuka. Mata kelam miliknya menatap tak suka pada perempuan yang masih setia meneriakinya padahal sudah ditenangkan sang suami.

'Duak'

Tendangan Sasuke pada pintu mobil cukup untuk menghentikan wanita cerewet yang memakinya. Beberapa mata memandang Sasuke dan mobil yang ditendang keras di bagian pintu. Para penyebrang jalan di depannya juga ikut berhenti melihat kejadian yang meributkan tadi. Cih, jika saja lampu itu sudah berubah hijau sejak tadi, ia tak perlu mendengar makian yang sekarang bertambah dari sang suami. Apalagi sepertinya orang itu sudah melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersiap menghajarnya. Yah, tapi jika dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka. Karena lampu hijau sekarang sudah menyala dan Sasuke bisa kembali menikmati jalan jalannya malam ini.

"Kau tunggu brengsek! Lihat saja, aku sudah mengingat platmu, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi," masa bodoh. Lagipula setelah hari ini Sasuke yakin, motor ini akan segera dibakar Fugaku di depan mata Sasuke. Jadi lebih baik menikmatinya saja selama masih bisa dinikmati. Kebebasannya saat ini, tidak akan berlangsung lama jika dirinya memusingkan ancaman dari sepasang suami istri yang bakalan hanya akan tutup mulut setelah diberi uang bertumpuk. Itukan cara seorang Fugaku menyelesaikan masalah.

Suara keras kembali menyelinap di telinga, namun kali ini bukan hanya dari motor sport miliknya, tapi dari suara di belakang sana. Dua sepeda motor hitam sport yang bercorak hampir sama dengan awan merah menghiasi, menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Ternyata Itachi berhasil menyusulnya sampai disini. Lalu yang disebelahnya lagi, kalau tidak salah Yahiko yang ditemuinya waktu itu kan? Oh, corak awan merah yang sama dan sekarang mengejarnya bersamaan. Tsk, seharusnya ia sadar waktu Yahiko sedikit tersentak melihatnya waktu itu. Ternyata, Itachi dan Yahiko itu saling mengenal ya, dan sepertinya Sasuke sekarang bisa menemukan ketidaksempurnaan Itachi. Sasuke menyeringai, bagaimana jika Fugaku tahu, anak kesayangannya ini ternyata juga suka balapan liar? Pantas saja, dulu Sasuke pernah melihat Itachi pulang pagi pagi sembari mengendap. Hebat juga ya, Itachi menyembunyikan rahasianya.

Tapi, permainan belum selesai kan? Kembali gas motor digeber lebih cepat. Cepat, cepat dan lebih cepat. Sasuke semakin memacu motor merah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semakin klakson kendaraan lainnya menggila, entah hanya untuknya atau juga untuk dua pemuda yang juga ikut mengejar. Sasuke menyeringai, anggap saja ini balapan di jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan lainnya, tidak seperti balapan di jalan pegunungan yang sepi. Lebih menantang adrenalin kan?

Suara sirine mobil mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ah, sekarang rasanya Sasuke seperti seorang penjahat yang berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi yang sering ditontonnya di film film action itu lho. Kembali dua motor itu berada di sisi kiri kanan Sasuke. Yah, ia akui, ia bukanlah ahli dalam hal balapan. Ia hanya seorang amatir, jadi tidak ragu jika Itachi dan Yahiko berhasil mengejar dengan mudah. Tapi ini belum cukup. Cepat cepat, Sasuke harus lebih cepat. Sasuke ingin motor sport itu meluncur lebih cepat. Jauh meninggalkan semuanya, Itachi maupun Yahiko, suara sirine dan juga rasa sakit yang ia lupakan dengan kecepatan ini. Cepat, harus lebih cepat.

Mata kelam melebar, sebuah truk dari arah depan mengklakson dengan sangat keras. Jantung berdetak sangat kencang bahkan bisa didengarnya dengan sangat keras di dalam telinganya. Sedetik kemudian mata itu menutup, terlalu silau dengan lampu sorot yang menyinari mata.

'Braaaakkk...'

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Buka matamu baka otouto! Jangan berani beraninya kau tidur di jalanan! Buka matamu Sasuke," berisik sekali. Suara teriakan itu berisik sekali.

"Kgghh..," rasa asin yang sangat disukainya benar benar terasa memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Masih nikmat seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini terasa ikut membuat tenggorokannya penuh.

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah, ambulance akan segera datang! Yahiko!"

"Mereka akan segera sampai. Hei bocah, kau sudah janji akan balapan lagi denganku, jangan berani beraninya kau tidur di tempat ini sekarang sebelum menepati janjimu!"

"Kghh.. Ani...," darah sialan di tenggorokan membuatnya benar benar sulit berbicara. Walaupun biasanya dia suka rasa asin itu, tapi kali ini terasa menyebalkan karena membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara. Kelopak mata yang terasa berat, dicoba untuk dibuka. Dan berhasil.

"Sasuke..," Itachi memandanginya sambil menangis. Bisa ia rasakan kepalanya saat ini berada di pangkuan Itachi.

Entah kenapa bau anyir ikut masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Menyebalkan. Dan dadanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Biasanya rasa sakit di dada ini bisa disembuhkan Naruto. Lalu dimana Naruto sekarang? Ah ya, dia sedang bersama pemuda anjing itu, menikmati malam minggu bermain bersama para gadis mungkin? Pantas saja sekarang dadanya sakit dan napasnya susah dikeluarkan. Karena tak ada Naruto di sisinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..," Itachi menyibak rambut Sasuke yang sekarang menatap dengan mata hitamnya yang sayu.

Jangan tinggalkan? Memangnya Sasuke mau kemana? Oh ya, tadi mereka memang balapan di jalan raya, Sasuke memacu motor cepat dan ya, truk itu menghalanginya. Sekarang ia ingat, tadi dia menabraknya kan? Agh, kepalanya sakit sekali, terasa berdenyut denyut tak keruan.

"Ughh.. Ani..ki..," suaranya yang terbata membuatnya sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ketika dia sekarang ingin bicara, malah jadi sulit? Sedangkan ketika Sasuke tak mau bicara semuanya terasa mudah. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Tidak apa, tunggu sebentar lagi. Ambulance akan segera tiba," mata kelamnya terasa begitu berat. Berat sekali. Ia ingin tidur. Apalagi dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh, belum pernah ia menikmati rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika terakhir kali Sasuke menggigit tangannya sendiri di kamar mandi hingga berdarah, tidak sesakit ini. Atau juga ketika ia mengiris kulit perutnya, tidak sesakit ini. Semuanya biasa saja. Sekarang bahkan rasanya terlalu sakit dari rasa sakit yang biasa menemani.

Ah ya, karena Naruto tak ada disini. Ya, Naruto-nya tidak ada di sini, jadi semuanya terasa sakit. Tapi, apa setelah ini ia masih bisa bertemu Naruto ya? Karena otousan pasti akan mengurungnya di penjara kecilnya lagi nanti. Tapi mungkin nanti Naruto boleh menemuinya, otousan kan suka sekali pada Naruto, jadi bolehkan ia berharap?

Suara di sekelilingnya menjadi samar. Sangat samar, bahkan pandanganya juga ikut berkabur. Sasuke sangat mengantuk. Sangat, sangat mengantuk. Walau suara teriakan terus bergema di telinganya, tapi matanya sangat mengantuk. Walaupun suara teriakan yang seperti 'Teme' didengar, tetap Sasuke ingin tidur.

"Naggh..ru..," Dan semuanya gelap.

#####

Berisik. Suara disekitarnya saat ini sangat berisik. Samar samar ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan, juga panggilan namanya, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Tidak tahukah mereka, Sasuke itu kalau tertidur, mudah sekali terbangun, bahkan hanya dengan suara kaki berjalan saja Sasuke bisa terbangun, apalagi suara teriakan di sekitarnya. Dan kalau ingin tidur lagi, Sasuke membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Hah, lagipula kenapa mereka berteriak di kamarnya sih?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke membuka kelopak mata yang dari tadi dipaksa untuk terbuka. Biru... Ada warna biru yang berkilau menyapa. Walau masih samar, Sasuke yakin dirinya sedang melihat warna favoritnya. Warna mata birunya Naruto. Permata biru yang sangat cantik.

"Na..Ru..," kenapa susah sekali untuk menyebut nama Naruto? Biasanya ia bisa meneriakkan Dobe atau Naruto dengan sangat mudah, jadi kenapa sekarang susah sekali? Apa karena tenggorokannya saat ini terasa sakit dan kering?

Naruto menatap mata kelam Sasuke lekat lekat, air mata menetes hangat dari permata saphire yang cantik. Hati Sasuke menghangat. Naruto menangis untuknya. Walau hanya Naruto seorang Sasuke tidak akan apa apa, karena yang dibutuhkan memang hanya Naruto seorang. Penghangat dan penerang untuk Sasuke.

"Ya ini aku, Naruto. Tidak apa apa 'Suke, jangan bicara dulu. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku janji," ah, air mata Naruto yang hangat menetes di wajahnya. Tapi, Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati janji Naruto padanya. Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Naruto berjanji akan terus disisinya. Ya, Naruto sudah berjanji, pasti ditepatinya.

.

.

.

"-... ga Uchiha yang sakit jiwa! Jadi berhentilah berpikiran bodoh, Mikoto!"

Blaam!

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Lagi tidurnya terganggu oleh suara teriakan. Apa tidak ada yang mengerti kalau ini rumah sakit dan Sasuke butuh istirahat? Sudah lupakan, kalau berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha pasti mau seenaknya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa masih sakit?," mata onyxnya yang cantik menatap wajah Sasuke khawatir. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangan mata yang masih mengantuk ke arah jendela. Langit biru dengan awan yang bergelantungan. Cantik dan menenangkan.

"Naruto?," bisik Sasuke pelan sembari mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi. Dia kan masih di sekolah, Sasuke. Lalu apa kau lapar?," kembali Sasuke diam, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah, okaasan ingin keluar sebentar membeli makanan. Kau sendiri dulu ya, kalau ada apa apa, ingat pencetlah tombol merah di sana. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?," Sasuke masih tetap diam tak menyahut. Mata kelamnya masih menatap kosong pada awan yang berarakan di luar. Walaupun suara kaki yang berjalan, dan debaman pintu yang pelan, Sasuke tidak mau menoleh. Tentu saja tidak.

Gigi putih menggigit bibir yang sekarang pucat. Membuat darah mulai merembes, memerahkan bibir yang pucat.

'Uchiha yang sakit jiwa!'

Sakit jiwa? Pasti mereka membicarakan dirinya yang tadi masih tertidur. Sakit jiwa? Merekalah yang sakit jiwa, melakukan seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Kenapa malah dia yang disebut sakit jiwa?

Mata kelam menatap pada tiang penyangga infus yang ada disisi kanan. Tangan kanannya memang tidak bisa digerakkan karena pergeseran bahu dari kecelakaan yang didapatnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Tapi tangan kiri yang tidak terluka masih bisa digerakkan 'kan?

'Brak'

"Ugh..," Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika tiang penyangga infus yang didorongnya terjatuh dan membuat jarum yang tertancap di tangan sedikit bergeser dan sakit. Tapi memang itu yang ia inginkan. Rasa sakit dan sesuatu sesudahnya. Mata onyx sayu berubah gembira menatap warna merah yang mulai merayap turun dari selang infus bening. Berapa lama ya, sampai botol infus yang masih berisi kurang lebih seperempat itu penuh dengan darah merah miliknya. Mungkin lumayan cepat, apalagi warna merah sudah masuk ke dalam botol dan cairan bening sudah menjadi merah. Semua yang berwarna bening sudah menjadi merah terang. Dan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di tangannya juga semakin membuatnya tenang, apalagi sekarang Sasuke bisa melepaskan pikiran dari rasa sakit di hati, walau hanya sementara.

"Eh?," mata onyx membulat, kaget. Tangan kekar mengangkat tiang infus yang terjatuh dan kembali berdiri tegak. Rasa berdenyut itupun berangsur angsur hilang. Langit biru dan awan putih tidak lagi terlihat, digantikan pakaian hitam yang mengisi pandangan.

Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan marah? Apa Itachi akan memarahinya karena apa yang dilakukannya barusan? Apa Itachi juga akan mengatakan kalau Sasuke sakit jiwa? Pikiran Sasuke berputar dalam rasa takut akan kemarahan dan penolakan. Penolakan? Ya, Itachi pasti kali ini juga akan menolaknya, membencinya karena Sasuke tidak sempurna. Karena Sasuke sakit jiwa. Karena Sasuke gila.

"Sstt... Tenang otouto, tenang. Aniki bersamamu disini, tenang," panic attack yang menyerang mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dengan pelukan Itachi.

"Sst.. Sasuke jangan takut, aku tidak akan memarahimu. Jangan takut, tidak apa apa. Tapi jika kau ingin menyakiti dirimu lagi, tolong ingatlah aku. Biarkan aku menanggung rasa sakit yang ingin kau berikan pada tubuhmu. Jangan sakiti tubuhmu lagi. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Sasuke," tetesan air yang hangat menyentuh wajah pucat Sasuke. Mata onyx saling bertatapan. Dan sekarang Sasuke melihat kerapuhan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sempurna.

Sasuke menggenggam sprei di bawah telapak tangan dan kembali menggigit bibir yang pucat. Itachi memintanya menghentikan menyakiti diri sendiri, padahal Sasuke hanya menyayati kulit tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dari rasa sakit. Dan sekarang baka anikinya minta Sasuke menyakitinya saja, padahal mana bisa Sasuke melakukannya. Mana bisa, Sasuke melakukannya pada orang yang berharga untuknya. Mana bisa Sasuke melakukannya pada Itachi yang disayanginya. Air bening yang hangat kali ini membuat pandangan Sasuke berkunang.

"Gomen.. Aniki.. Gomen.."

Maaf aniki, sudah membuatmu takut, sudah membuatmu khawatir dan sudah membuatmu menangis.

.

.

.

"Kita bicara di luar," Sasuke memandangi laki laki yang menyerupai Naruto yang menyeret otousan pergi dari ruangannya dirawat. Tadi Sasuke sekilas mendengar mereka berbicara bisik bisik dan beberapa kali Minato menaikkan volume suara, mirip sekali dengan anaknya.

Ngomong ngomong soal anak, tadi Kushina mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan datang setelah membeli makanan untuk Sasuke. Tak perlu untuk Sasuke bertanya, perempuan berambut merah itu langsung mengatakan saja padanya. Kushina kaa-chan memang mengerti dirinya.

"Berhenti menyangkal Fugaku! Sasuke memerlukannya!," kali ini sepertinya Minato benar benar marah. Dengar saja dia berteriak di depan ruang inap Sasuke. Dua wanita yang dari tadi memandang bergantian khawatir, kali ini ikut keluar ruangan, mungkin mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Minato berteriak marah.

"Sudah kubilang Minato, ini masalah keluargaku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Sasuke tumbuh besar bersama Naruto. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri dan kau lihat dimana Sasuke berada sekarang? Apa kau baru mau melakukannya jika nanti Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi bernapas hah?"

"Diam! Sudah kubil.."

"Dia bukan Obito, Fugaku!"

"Jangan bawa nama.."

"Kenapa kau masih ingin menyangkal Fugaku? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil. Kau melihat Sasuke sebagai Obito. Aku tahu Fugaku, aku tahu. Karena aku juga melihat sisi Obito dari dalam dirinya."

"Diam Minato!"

"Kau menekan Sasuke sejak ia masih kecil bukan karena Sasuke tidak sepandai Itachi, bukan karena Sasuke tidak sempurna. Tapi kau tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi seperti Obito yang pergi meninggalkan keluargamu yang kolot. Tapi kau harusnya sadar apa yang kau lakukan bukan membuatnya semakin menjadi Uchiha yang kau inginkan, tapi kau menekannya sehingga ia ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Apa kau tidak lihat bekas luka sayatan di tubuhnya atau betapa kurus tubuhnya sekarang? Apa kau ingin dia mengiris pergelangan tangannya baru kau puas?"

Sasuke kembali menatap jendela yang menampakkan langit biru tanpa awan. Mencoba menghindar dari suara keras di depan sana. Apa ia boleh kembali merasa sakit seperti dulu, untuk kembali menghindar?

"Fugaku, Sasuke kemarin juga berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri di depan Itachi. Kumohon Fugaku, jangan lagi keras kepala. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan lagi seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupmu."

Tangan hangat menyentuh air mata yang mengalir dari mata onyx kelam. Sejak kapan Sasuke menangis? Bahkan ia saja tidak menyadarinya?

"Jangan menangis lagi. Dan jangan dengarkan lagi. Lihat aku saja disini, ne Teme," tangan hangat kali ini menutupi kedua indera pendengaran Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang pasien.

Rasa hangat menyebar di tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto memeluknya, melindunginya dari apapun itu. Yang Sasuke dengar sekarang hanyalah suara degupan jantung Naruto yang berirama lembut, menenangkannya, seperti lullaby yang sering didengarnya waktu masih kecil.

"Arigatou, Dobe," bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah makan?," Mikoto bertanya sembari mengacak surai pirang Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah, kaa-chan jangan dirusak. Rambutku baru saja kutata tadi," bibir mungil itu mengerucut, memasang tanda tak suka pada apa yang Mikoto lakukan.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini," Mikoto terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit pipi berkulit karamel itu gemas.

"Sas'ke?"

"Dokter baru saja datang. Kaa-chan juga baru menyiapkan minuman. Kau maukan menolong kaa-chan bawakan ke atas?"

"Ne. Untuk kaa-chan apasih yang tidak Naruto lakukan, haha?"

.

.

.

"Permisi, Teme, Kabuto sensei," panggil Naruto pada dua orang yang ada di kamar. Seorang dokter muda melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum ramah. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil melihat Naruto yang membawa baki masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah, Naruto-kun?," tanya Kabuto.

"Ne, sensei. Hari ini lelah sekali karena ada kelas olahraga, jadi mungkin aku akan tertidur ketika kalian ngobrol nanti, hehe," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Dobe," ejek Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum, ketika melihat Naruto sudah naik ke ranjang dan dengan seenak hati menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut yang menyelimuti Sasuke. Membuat dirinya nyaman di bawah selimut tebal dan menggumamkan kata Teme, dari bawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kabuto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan aneh dua remaja di depannya.

"Baiklah kita kembali lagi, sekarang...," Sasuke menatap kembali laki laki muda yang duduk disisi ranjang. Psikiater yang mendengar semua keluh kesahnya sejak mereka bertemu di rumah sakit dua bulan yang lalu. Saat ini kedua kakinya belum bisa digunakan dengan benar, mengingat patah tulang kaki yang diderita karena kecelakaan masih belum sembuh, makanya sekarang Sasuke masih duduk di atas ranjang besarnya yang tidak terasa kosong lagi. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya erat di bawah selimut, menarik Sasuke keluar dari ambang psikosis yang ada di dalam hati.

 _ **End**_

#####

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fanfic yang saya bikin berulang ulang, setelah diapus, ketik lagi. Hahaha... Ini inspirasinya dari test yang saya coba di beberapa blog, plus fanfic We Three yang cerita semuanya dari sudut pandang Naruto. Makanya saya coba bikin yang semuanya dari sudut pandang Teme. Sebenarnya kurang gelap ya, tapi udahlah.

N, sekarang saya mau TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH REVIEW dan FAVOURITE, fanfic saya yang dulu. Maaf saya ga bisa nulisin namanya satu satu.

And now, Please read n review Minna.. 3

Hontou ni Arigatou!

P.s. Karena bukan kisah romance, saya hanya meletakkan sedikit sedikit posisi Naru-Dobe di fanfic ini, namun sebagai peran yang bepengaruh untuk membuat Sasuke tenang. Karena setiap orang selalu punya mataharinya masing" kan? ^^


End file.
